Solos en el paraiso
by Ninfa del rio azul
Summary: Juvia esta sola en una isla. Hasta que la marea trae a Gray, Juvia le ayuda y se encuentran solos en esa misteriosa isla. —Alguien vendra a recatarme de este lugar y te mostraré el a mis amigos.


Me nombre es Juvia Loxar. Vivo sola en esta Isla desde que tengo 13 años, actualmente tengo 20 o 18 no estoy segura. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Aunque me agrada mi precioso hogar ya que es cálido, jamás hace frio, excepto cuando hay fuertes tormentas y vientos destructivos, no me quejo.

Todo comenzó en la excursión que hicimos con mi mamá a la sabana africana. Mi mamá era una respetada protectora de los animales de la caza furtiva. Mi papá falleció por una extraña enfermedad. Desde que tengo recuerdos, siempre estuve con animales: perros, gatos, zorros, ciervos, conejos, etc. Mi mamá me enseñó a respetar la naturaleza, los depredadores más peligrosos y jamás acercármeles. Aunque nací en Brasil, sentía a África mi verdadero hogar ya que crecí junto a la naturaleza. Gracias a ello es que sigo viva.

* * *

\- _Mamá, mamá, ¿Dónde estás?- grité en nuestra hermosa casa que se encontraba cerca de parque que resguardábamos._

 _\- Juvia, no es necesario que grites. Estoy en la cocina._

— _Ma, ¿Hoy iremos al visitar al leoncito?_

— _No, juvia es peligroso ir solas. Además están en temporada de apareamiento, habrá muchos leones peleando. Es mejor no ir a la boca del lobo, en este caso, del león._

— _bueno, entonces vamos a visitar al leopardito, por favor, por favor._

— _Está bien, vamos._

 _Era impresionante como una criatura tan preciosa podría ser tan letal. Estuvimos un tiempo observando al leopardo que jugaba con sus crías y de pronto cazó un jabalí. Esa elegancia era impresionante, su velocidad me fascinaba._

 _Mi madre me mantenía a una distancia segura mientras vemos esa hermosa familia. Adoraba mi vida mi conexión con la naturaleza. Amaba a mi mamá como a nadie en este mundo._

 _Por la radio, llamaron a mi mamá ya que había unos problemas con unos cazadores que solo les interesaba el dinero. Debíamos ir a una isla y proteger a los animales en peligro de extinción._

 _Tomamos la avioneta especializado para los guarda bosques. Los compañeros de trabajo de mi mamá ya me conocían y me apreciaban. Mi mamá me dijo que después de arreglar todo en la isla y salvar a los animales volveríamos a Brasil y cuidaríamos las amazonas, la selva. Estaba emocionada y triste, ya que salvaríamos muchos animales pero también dejaría África. Mi mamá me tranquilizo ya que volveríamos de vez en cuando a la sabana._

 _El clima me daba miedo. Llovía sin cesar, veía rayos que pasaban cerca a la avioneta. Comencé a llorar presentía que algo malo sucedería… y así fue._

 _Caímos al océano. Las turbinas fallaron y solo caímos. Lo último que sentí fue a mi mamá abrazándome y protegiéndome de los escombros, hasta que perdí el conocimiento._

 _Al despertar está flotando en una madera pequeña, tan pequeña que mis pies tocaban el agua. La tormenta pasó, el océano estaba tranquilo y el cielo despejado._

— _¡Mamá, mamá ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Mamá! —lloraba gritando hasta que me dolió la garganta. Estaba sola, sin mi mamá en medio del océano, sin tierra a la vista. No paré de llorar todo el día quería morirme… pronto lo haría. Moriría sin agua ni comida. Tenía miedo ya no podía gritar. Quedé afónica, con mucha sed._

 _Al día siguiente desperté, me dolía la cabeza, pero vi que estaba cerca a tierra. Con mis manos y con mucho esfuerzo llegue a la playa. La arena caliente lastimaba mi piel, pero no me importaba._

* * *

Al principio fue difícil no había mucho alimento, aprendí a escalar árboles en busca de frutas. Comer insectos y cazar peces que se acercaban a la costa. Todos estos años recorrí la tierra descubriendo que estaba en una isla pequeña. Solo había pájaros y algunos monos capuchinos. Traté de acercarme a ellos, ya que estaba tan sola que quería un poco de compañía. Los monos no me aceptaron, podía acercarme poco pero me temían, escapaban y eran tan rápidos que simplemente deje de intentarlo.

Las noches de tormenta hacia un poco de fuego, resguardándome en una choza que construí con el paso del tiempo. Mis manos suaves, tenían callos. Mi hermoso cabello azul estaba más salvaje que los leones, de hecho parecía un león.

Comencé a hablar en tercera persona, necesita compañía. Me sentía tan sola y deprimida que lloraba por las noches.

La marea trajo a una cosa extraña. Tengo miedo de lo que fuera a ser, podría dañarme. Mi curiosidad fue más fuete que mi temor y me acerque a esa cosa.

Era parecido a mí, pero también diferente. Tenía el cabello negro corto, tenía extrañas ropas. Mi vestimenta era mejor. Mi antigua ropa me quedo pequeña con los años. Tuve que ingeniármelas con lo que tenía.

Recordé que mi mamá tenia amigos que se parecían a él, creo que dijo que eran hombres y que yo era mujer.

Al fin tenia compañía alguien con quien hablar. Sin despertarlo lo arrastré a mi choza, era más pesado de lo que imaginé. Parecía joven, y era apuesto. Sabía que despertaría en algún momento y seguro tendría hambre.

* * *

Punto De Vista Gray

Me dolia la cabeza, poco a poco abrí mis ojos. La luz dañaba mis ojos. No sabía dónde estaba, parecia estar en una choza, hasta que recordé todo. Estaba en un barco rumbo a mis vacaciones. Una ola dañó el barco. Todo era caos, el barco se hundió y no recuerdo más.

¡Ya despertó¡ Juvia es Juvia, esta es la casa de Juvia. Juvia lo ayudó. Juvia vive aquí años. Juvia esta feliz de tener compañía.

¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? Deja de abrazarme.

Juvia es juvia. Esta en una isla y esta es la casa de juvia.

Deja de decir Juvia Juvia Juvia. Es molesto. Yo iba a mis vacaciones como aparecí aquí

Juvia no sabe pero Juvia lo ayudó.

Gracias supongo.

Esta mujer está loca, greñuda y sucia. Es muy molesta e infantil. Vendrán a rescatarme estoy seguro. Mis amigos no descansarán hasta encontrarme y podré regresar a mi vida.

Tengo sed y hambre, mi estómago se comunica por mí.

— _veo que tiene hambre, Juvia le trajo comida—dijo como una niña pequeña. Es muy impulsiva y parece ser muy feliz. ¿Cómo puede estar feliz si está atrapada en esta porquería de isla?_

Me mostro la comida _— ¡Qué asco! —grite—No comeré insectos, que porquería. Tratas de envenenarme ¿No?_

— _NO, JUVIA JAMÁS LO LASTIMARIA, además, no son asquerosas, son ricas y si come todo estas orugas, arañas y escarabajos no le dará hambre en todo el día. Mire—comenzó a comer una de esas cosas. ¡Puaj! Qué asco_

— _No comeré eso, loca._


End file.
